The Heir of the Past
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a child of eight was taken along with the Sandaime Hokage to Kumogakure for negotiations. Instead of sitting bored outside the Raikage's office, Naruto is given a tour of Kumogakure by the Raikage's assistant's sister and during the tour of the village Naruto is shown the tools of the Rikudo Sennin and carelessly touches one.


A/N: This is my... I think 3rd rewrite of my Rikudo Sennin story which takes a different road than the last 2 rewrites did (and hopefully) other stories take.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prologue & Chapter 1

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jiji, this place is different from Konoha," said Naruto as the Sandaime Hokage had brought him along on some sort of diplo-something or other, he didn't know the word, but it was something important.

"Of course it is, Naruto-kun," replied Hiruzen looking at the blond child, "Kumogakure and every other place is different from Konoha."

"If you don't mind Hokage-sama, I can have someone show him around the village?" said the Raikage's assistant who was showing them to the Raikage's office.

"What do you think Naruto, would you like to be shown around while I deal with the meeting?" questioned Hiruzen wondering what Naruto would choose, if anything _he'd_ choose the tour instead of the meeting but alas, he _had_ to be Hokage again.

"I'd like to look around the village, sounds more fun than waiting for your meeting to end," said Naruto happily causing the Hokage and the Raikage's assistant to chuckle.

As they arrived at the building where the Hokage would meet the Raikage, the assistant stopped, "Ah, there's my little sister. Mabui, can you show this young boy around the village while the Hokage meets with the Raikage."

"Sure," replied a white haired teenager who was reading a book under a tree near the building they were in front of. She closed her book before standing up and walking over to them. She looked at Naruto and said, "I'm Mabui, nice to meet you."

"Uzumaki Naruto," replied Naruto shyly as no one really _talked_ to him without telling him to go away or calling him a demon.

"Well let's go, there's a few interesting places I can show you and a couple fun ones too," she said smiling, she grabbed his hand and dragged him along while the adults behind them were snickering at the blond's expense.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"A-ano, are you sure it's okay to be here?" asked Naruto as Mabui brought him to an odd place where several items were sitting on stands, they looked important so he wasn't sure if it was the best thing to be in the room, especially when he was from another village.

Mabui giggled and said, "It's fine. The worst we'll get is a really horrible lecture from my brother and maybe the Raikage. Besides, I think seeing the items of the Rikudo Sennin would be interesting thing to show. Just don't touch them."

"Why not?" asked Naruto confused at the warning, they didn't _look_ harmful or easy to break.

"They'll kill you," answered Mabui simply, "They use a lot of chakra so they'll suck you dry then you'll be dead of chakra exhaustion and you'll leave me explaining how you died... so please don't touch... oh dear." She grimaced as the blond was already reaching for one, "Not much for a sense of danger apparently. Idiot!" she shouted the last word which didn't have the effect she wanted. She expected him to pull back but instead he jumped, scared of her shouting, lost his balance and grabbed one of the items of the Rikudo Sennin then everything went dark around her.

XxxxxX

"Where are we?" asked Mabui seeing the blond, the only thing in the empty black abyss around them, "Naruto-san, are you alright?" she questioned wondering if it killed him or not.

"My head hurts," muttered Naruto rubbing his head since he hit it on the stand with the thing he touched was on.

There was a sound, it was the sound of someone trying to laugh quietly then a man appeared out of thin air wearing a purple haori and his hair gave the impression of horns on his head, but his face was shrouded in darkness, "You know, life will never work out if you're strapped to the neck with seals to hinder you. Otherwise if you're hoping for a short life... well who am I to judge," stated the man shrugging as the two kids stared at him a bit surprised he popped out of nowhere.

"W-what do you mean seals, I don't have any seals on me," said Mabui as she knew the basic effect of seals and she was the smartest one in her generation, so she knew she wasn't being hindered in any way.

"Not you. Him," stated the man calmly, "He's got mental restriction seals, control seals, a kill-switch, a spying seal, and my personal favorite dumber than a nail seal."

"You made that last one up," said Mabui annoyed, though the blond's... _actions_ could be from the seals, she'd admit that it was more likely every passing second as the blond was _still_ cowering behind her afraid of the man like he was ghost out to haunt him.

"Did I?" questioned the man seriously, "You warned the moron not to touch the items and what did he do?"

Mabui grimaced at remembering the action a few minutes earlier, "Fair enough," she muttered under her breath. She sighed and asked, "So who are you, where are we and... I suppose I think it's best to ask... are these seals, if there are indeed there, removable?"

"Let's see," replied the man calmly, "Don't want to tell, a genjutsu and... no they aren't removable by normal methods. The seals on him are meant to be permanent, they can never be removed or altered."

"And the _abnormal_ methods?" questioned Mabui, not too bothered by him not telling his name as she had a good idea _who_ this person was, no matter how far-fetched it seemed, "Also you're... the Rikudo Sennin, aren't you? The silhouette sort of gives it away."

The man stretched his neck and replied, "So I guess you finally figured it out." He disappeared as Naruto yelled out in pain. Mabui turned around and saw black wisps flying off Naruto's body and jumped a little when the man reappeared standing Naruto who passed out a couple seconds after the blond passed out. "The seals are gone. Now tell me, what are you planning to do in the future?" he asked calmly, she could see his face now since he was closer.

Despite her suspicions of the man being the Rikudo Sennin and his actual agreement to it, he wasn't giving off a powerful aura, he wasn't trying to intimidate her either. It was... odd considering that's how most men were around in the village. Maybe she was expecting more from such a legendary person. She knew people exaggerated but she didn't think it was _that_ much on the Rikudo Sennin.

"I have no idea," answered Mabui truthfully, she didn't know what she wanted to do for her career as a ninja, she was pretty content as a chunin for the most part.

The Sage sat down on the floor and said, "I can't go back. The past is dead and so am I. Once we're done here, I'll be absorbed into his consciousness sooner or later. I'll cease to exist and he'll have my memories and knowledge, but at least for awhile I'll be around to give some wisdom... maybe, I have no idea." He shrugged not really knowing the answer to that.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Mabui seeing something wrong about committing suicide in such a way.

"Because I am _dead_," stated the Sage firmly, his words causing her to take a step back in fear in case she angered him. "There's no place left for me to go, I have no body and everything I have ever known is gone."

"Can I ask a few questions since there are several things I'd like to know about you that... well history doesn't," questioned Mabui wondering about a few things that she read up on the Sage.

The Sage shrugged as he relaxed more and closed his eyes, "Go for it, we've got nothing but time, Mabui-san."

"H-how do you know my name?" asked Mabui alarmed that he knew it without her or Naruto saying it.

The Sage pointed at Naruto's unconscious form, "His memory, I took a look at them... nasty stuff, but we'll get into that later. Ask your questions."

Mabui frowned, she didn't like certain things being put off, but she'd let it slide considering who it was in front of her, "Your tools... weapons, whatever they are... why do they use so much chakra?" she asked curiously, that was always the question regarding the tools that still burned through Kumo to date.

"My tools have fearsome powers, to use power you must first have power. To protect them, I bound my own soul to my tools as an extra precaution... Though as I had predicted, they lead to nothing but grief and sorrow in the end," he answered quietly, though she could hear him easily, "The death of friendship, betrayal... and the loss of the one I loved most." Mabui cringed a little hearing his words, she didn't want to bring up bad memories for the man, especially the worst ones. "I am no longer qualified to exist in this world."

"Okay... so why is he so special?" she asked looking at the blond and not seeing anything spectacular about him, unless you counted his stupidity, how much of it was seals, if they existed, had yet to be seen.

The Sage chuckled and replied, "A few things make him special. First, he is a jinchuuriki of my daughter, Kurami, the nine tailed kitsune. Second, he is a descendant of mine. Lastly, I wanted to. I do what I want, when I want. I don't care about the consequences or the opinions of other people. You're special yourself too."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mabui suspiciously, she didn't like the sound of those words.

The Sage laughed a little and answered, "Do you realize you tense up and get suspicious at the slightest thing? Though that isn't a bad thing, it's quite an admirable trait. If I wanted to do harm to you or the boy, you'd both be lying dead on the ground, though I do admit you may not be happy with what I'm about to say... or do," Mabui raised an eyebrow and frowned, she _really_ didn't like the sound of that. The Sage continued, "Before I continue, live through these for me, would you?" he asked before tossing a white glowing ball at her.

The Sage watch in silence as the sphere disappeared then Mabui fell to the ground unconscious, "Yeah, _living_ those memories is painful, but having you live them makes it easier for me to tell you things when you wake up." He looked over at Naruto and muttered, "Kurami... unlock."

A red mist came out of Naruto's body and settled next to the Sage, "Otou-sama," said a red haired woman meekly fidgeting with her thumbs like she was in trouble.

The Sage rolled his eyes, "You're in no trouble and I also have a gift for you before I leave and a request," he said calmly, he ruffled her hair gently remembering when he first saw her and the others when he separated the Juubi, "This boy... he'll need people he can trust without any form of doubt. That'll be you and this girl here. Kurami, protect him... even if you have to destroy the world."

"Alright," replied Kurami nodding, if that's what he wanted her to do, she'd do it. It was her father's last request and he was the only human she respected.

"Also, no one can control you any longer," said the Sage as he folded his arms and opened one of his eyes to look at her, "Naruto's first memories of when he was a baby, I saw you being controlled, so it will no longer happen. I also see people have been able to seal you and your siblings."

"Hai... we were sealed in people and used as property to 'promote peace' amongst the various ninja villages. Nibi-chan, is in this village, as is the freaky onii-san... you know, the nii-san who's stuck between a bull and an octupus." stated Kurami seriously, she detested _every_ human except her father. She didn't have much of an opinion on her recent container, but she didn't hate the boy like the rest of humanity.

"Oh yeah... I remember them, Kura," said the Sage remembering the nine biju before he sealed his soul into his tools, "The decision on their fate is up to the boy. I won't make any decisions for him or convince him to do anything. I think we both know that my decisions have only worsened the world in a lot of ways."

"So... if he wants to go on a killing spree?" questioned Kurami thinking of something off the top of her head, she wondered his opinion on it.

"You protect him," stated the Sage calmly, "It's up to Naruto. He'll have my memories, my knowledge. He'll know all of my successes and my failures. He'll know enough that they aren't his, but he'll learn from them."

The two looked at Mabui as she slowly woke up and got to her knees, "Pleasant nightmares?" asked the Sage mildly amused only to receive a glare for an answer.

"W-what... were those? All those people were beating, stabbing and... oh god," Mabui didn't continue as she threw up on the floor. When she finished she relaxed a little bit while the Sage and Kurami watched her silently. "T-that was cruel," she muttered after a minute of being able to keep what remained in her stomach down.

"That is Naruto's life from the very moment that he was alive. You lived through eight years of his life... up to this day," said the Sage seriously, "I did say that his memories were nasty. The boy is innocent of any and all crime, he has not hurt anyone nor has he held any kind of resentment... though the last one is because of one of the seals on him that is now gone, because if I was him I would have started killing people, leaving a bloody field of bodies in my wake and Naruto _does_ have the power. All he had to do was simply get angry enough."

"And then I'd take over," said Kurami calmly, "I am the the nine-tailed kitsune that... used to live in the boy's navel under lock and seal. With enough anger, the seal would undo itself a little and I'd be able to _influence_ him enough to kill his attackers."

"Why did you make me live through it?" asked Mabui trying to relax but she just couldn't, not after experiencing a living hell.

"For two reasons. First, I wanted you to understand where Naruto stands when he wakes up. I doubt he'll be the dumbest creature on the world when he does. A seal merely locks away growth, it cannot stunt it. The second reason is because... I would like you to stand at his side with Kurami."

"Huh?" Mabui tilted her head to the side confused at the last part. She wasn't _too_ sure she heard him correctly, "Please explain the last part," she added deciding to have him further explain his second reason.

The Sage nodded, he understood her confusion, he _was_ changing her life after all, confusion and even rejection was possible. The teenage girl in front of him was reasonable and quite kind since she _was_ giving a stranger from another possible _enemy_ village the tour of her home village, showing off the most guarded objects in her village. Though he had _issues_ on the subject of the security of his tools if two kids could sneak past the guards.

"I will explain this in as much detail as I can, if you have questions during my explanation, ask them afterward," stated the Sage seriously, Mabui nodded then he continued, "When our meeting is over, I will recede into Naruto's body for... most likely a couple days until nature takes its course and I completely vanish from the world. During those days, I can protect him by taking over his body in emergencies but when I'm gone... he's vulnerable." He stopped while he thought on something for a moment, when Mabui was about to talk, he continued, "Naruto will be a god amongst men, Mabui-san. Everyone will either want to control him for his power or kill him. People will want to become his friends only to betray him at their convenience. They will all believe that he can save them... that he _should_ save them. Frightened people clamor for one to lead them, to protect them from all they fear. But when the threat is gone, they shall come to fear _him_ and tear him down."

"So I'd be his servant, his henchman... henchwoman?" questioned Mabui interrupting him, and slightly unsure how to have phrased the last word.

The Sage laughed a little at her words, not really bothered that she interrupted him, "I don't know the word for it, but you'd be someone he can trust, talk to about his troubles, ask advice from and actually feel safe near without thinking you have an ulterior motive," he replied seriously, "and I am asking you if you will stand by his side and be someone he can rely on, not a servant."

"You're forgetting a few things. I am a Kumo ninja, he is from Konoha. It wouldn't work. I... don't have any reason to do it and... why me?" asked Mabui frustrated at this entire thing. This would be the _last_ time she did her brother a favor. She expected giving the boy a simple tour, not meeting the Rikudo Sennin and everything that followed after.

"At least you didn't say that you didn't know him considering you lived through his memories," said the Sage musing over her words, "And I wasn't forgetting those, Mabui-san. So you two are from different villages, where is the problem in that?" he asked curiously, "With Kurami and for a few days, myself. You'd have nothing to fear if it came to fighting. She can destroy mountains with a lovely swish of her tails and I can do far worse. The only decision in this problem is thus; Do you remain loyal to the leader of your village or will you be loyal only to Naruto? Do not forget that you lived through his memories, through his life. You'll be carrying that with you no matter what happens. If you stay with your village, you'll always be thinking about him, wondering if you made the right choice and sooner or later as the world usually goes, you might just be ordered to kill Naruto because he has too much power and won't bow to the leader of your village... or any village for that matter."

"You're an expert of pointing out the negative side of everything, you know that right?" said Mabui frowning at his words.

"Yeah," replied the Sage nodding, "If you never get your hopes up, you'll never be disappointed. Besides, if I don't mention the negative side, you won't know it until it happens. Being old means I have a lot of wisdom, though it's usually locked in a corner of my mind."

"That doesn't fix that I don't have any reason to do as you're asking and stay be his side or why me of all people," said Mabui as in her mind, she really didn't have a reason to leave her home and stay with the blond. She'd have absolutely no problem coddling him if he joined Kumo after what she lived through in his memories, but abandoning everyone she knew was a bit much.

"That's true. If we look at it like it is at the moment, you truly don't have any reason to do what I'm asking," said the Sage agreeing with her, there was no other way to put it. "I could bribe you with jutsu that no one knows or a number of other things, but I won't. From what I can tell from you, you wouldn't even consider such a thing. I wouldn't want to insult you in such a way. You're an honest person and that's rare. So I cannot disagree with you here. But like I said, I am asking that you stand by his side, you don't have to if you don't want to. You can simply say no and that's that."

"Before you forget... explain 'why her'," said Kurami calmly in case he had forgotten it.

"I know," replied the Sage slightly annoyed, "Now as for why you out of... well I suppose anyone else. Why not? You're kind, honest, and reasonable. A very nice girl to put it simply. Most teenage girls your age would have ditched him as quickly as possible or since he isn't from your village, terrorized him for quite some time."

"...Thank you for the compliments," said Mabui a little embarrassed that he thought highly of her in some way. She sighed and continued, "And you were right in your first reason. After seeing... experiencing his life, I wouldn't be able to simply leave him alone. It... it just wouldn't sit right with me. I would constantly be thinking on what might be happening to him and if I made the right decision. So I'll stand by Naruto's side, but I won't fight anyone from Kumo."

"You won't need to. If it comes to that, Kurami or myself will intervene and deal with it," said the Sage waving it off, "Now there are a few things that are a necessity to this. I will explain them and if you like, you can still refuse." Mabui narrowed her eyes but nodded wanting to know what he meant then he continued, "You'll be wearing this." A necklace exactly like the one he was wearing materialized in his hand when he put it out in front of him. The only difference between the two necklaces was the one in his hand was slightly smaller since it was for her. "This necklace has seals on it. Once it is put on, you can not remove it. Only Naruto will be able to remove it, but it must be of his own choice. You can't tell him to remove it, you can only ask. The other seals will make it impossible for you to physically harm him. If at any point he deserves to be slapped, tell Kurami she'll do it for you. It will also stop you from attempting to betray him in any way."

"Really?" asked Mabui looking at him expectantly.

The Sage sighed knowing how this looked and answered, "Yes, really. Humans are fickle creatures. You may decide to stand by his side at this moment, but change your mind later and stab him in the back. If you change your mind at any time and Naruto does _not_ remove the necklace. The necklace will fall apart. I've also thought up countless loopholes within these seals and fixed them. There's little chance to trick the seal into discarding the necklace."

Kurami cleared her throat and said, "It merely forbids you from harming him or betraying him. Nothing more, nothing less. It doesn't take away your free will or anything like that... and I'll be more than happy to kick him in the balls for you if its ever needed."

"That hurts when you say it," said the Sage shuddering at the thought of the biju doing such a thing. It gave a new meaning to the word 'nutcracker'.

Mabui closed her eyes in thought wondering if she should continue to go through with it or not, "In what terms do you mean betraying him?" asked Mabui as they were many ways to interpret such an action.

"If your action will cause harm to Naruto, it is forbidden. To use an example; If ninja from your village came to kill Naruto or capture him and told you to move to the side. You would not be able to. Your body would stay put and ensure that they are going through you to get Naruto. If you had moved, that is considered betraying him. In this situation, you would need to ask Naruto if it's fine that you don't fight the people you know."

Mabui nodded, she could see such a situation happening, "Alright... I'll still stay by Naruto's side."

The Sage tossed her the necklace and Mabui carefully put it on, she wondered what it looked like on her but she didn't have much time to think on it as the Sage drew her attention again, "We're done here. You'll see me again in emergencies or when I say goodbye for the final time." With that, he disappeared without a sound and everything went dark for Mabui again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: ...right here it is... don't know what else to say.


End file.
